


Just a Phone Call Away

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Phone Sex, Reign AU, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: The king and his woman have been apart for over two weeks, and both need to unwind after a terrible day on the job. What better way to do so than with a little wine, imagination and a phone call?





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, prompt request (phone sex) from the lovely blacksheep1105 on Tumblr! 
> 
> I recently read a fic about Vegebul phone sex that was out of this world (Accidental Intimacy by springandbysummer-fall, if you love yourself you will read it now.) I know I won’t hold a candle to that but the prompt is too fun not to give it a try!
> 
> It is set in the Reign universe because I have a problem. *nervous laughter*
> 
> Also its pretty graphic smut, so you have been warned ;)

Vegeta had been off planet for over two weeks, traveling the entire gods damned universe on business with his royal party. His time had been consumed with obtaining pacts, making alliances, agreeing on trade deals and generally dealing with a multitude of migraines in the process.

On that evening, the social display of unity was a royal ball thrown by the queen of the Catalpan planet. It was as stupid as ever, a mind numbing cacophony of hideous music, revolting language and wretched aliens of all types. These were the events in which he had to kiss ass and partially pretend he gave a shit about things in which he absolutely _did not_ care about… he had to be especially tolerable during the ball, since all the chaos was because of his royal presence on the queen’s planet.

And _oh_ , the queen. She was a powerful queen, a dominant ally with an army twice the size of the entire population of planet Vegeta. _But not as fierce as my soldiers, not by half_ … he grinned to himself as he sat leaning in a plush, ridiculously adorned chair next to the queens own. Vegeta sighed as he pulled at the chairs thick furry armrests, some animal with the same colored hair as Bulma. _Hilarious_. _It looks better on the woman though._

He had endured the shitty Catalpan music, avoided the queen’s advances as she stalked him for a dance… and thanked the gods when the feast was laid out on the table. He devoured the various alien foods, surprisingly appetizing, unlike the rest of the culture. But by the end of his feast, he was more than ready to retire to his chambers.

                                                                                                                              He excused himself after what he felt was a socially suitable duration, taking a goblet of wine with him as his several guards filed in around to lead him to his guest chambers in a show of pomp and authority…and when he finally closed the door behind himself he exhaled, chugging the rest of his wine to numb his buzzing mind. He was alone … _blissfully alone._

The Saiyan king cracked his neck, pacing toward the sitting area when a servant darted around the corner, causing his tail to bristle and wrap around his waist as he took the defensive. The delicate framed Catalpan woman bowed, announcing in the universal language that she was his personal servant for the night and would take care of any need he may have… _any need_ …she had stressed with a coy grin before he dismissed her with a growl. 

“Just get me a godsdamn bottle of wine, the best shit you have, and _get out_.” He growled as she nodded solemnly, her black eyes wide and her pale silver hair streaming around her face as she bowed, placing her forehead to the floor. This was a normal encounter in alien worlds, the hosts sending their prettiest, most willing servant ( _or servants_ ) to service the royals, but regardless of its normalcy it was irritating.

He had never been attracted to an alien woman, besides Bulma of course. She was something else, his teal haired woman… _she was a perfect diamond amongst millions and billions of flawed jewels_. He rolled his eyes at his own shitty poetics before finding a seat in the dim room.

Vegeta sat with a sigh on a chair, which sported the same gods-awful fur that was on the chair in the dining hall. He shook his head and took his handheld out while the servant woman returned with a dark blue wine, not looking the king in the eyes as she poured it into an oddly shaped goblet. She sat the bottle down on the tea table before he shooed her out with haste. 

“So many messages.” He grimaced, taking a drink of the hideous colored wine and finding that it was _very_ palatable.

“These weird bastards know how to make some good food and drink though.” He mused, scrolling to the last message on the screen.

_Bring me something delicious from your exotic space travels. Wish I was there, work sucks. –B_

Vegeta grinned at her message and took another long swig before tapping on her contact, pulling at the fur on the chair as the handheld resonated… _one…two…three…four…._  

“Hello handsome.”

“Four rings woman. Unusual for you.” 

“I know, I was eating and the phone was close by.”

“Oh, _wow_ …eating something that you made? I pity you.”

“I pity myself.” She said with an audible grin.

“I found a wine for you. It’s bizarre, but I think you’ll enjoy it.” He said, taking a swig as Bulma groaned.

“Oh god I wish I was drinking with you now! I’m so envious, it was an awful day at work.”

“I don’t want to hear about it, couldn’t be any worse than the shit show I endured. But I concur, I wish you were here drinking with me as well… among other things.”

“Other things? _Oho_ , do tell, what does that mean?” Bulma asked playfully, as Vegeta growled between another long swallow of wine. It was quickly making his head a bit fuzzy and his body warm.

“Vulgar woman.” He grinned

“You know you love it when I’m vulgar.” Bulma purred as he let out a short barking laugh.

“I had a servant woman ask to service me tonight.”

“Oh my, should I be jealous?” 

“She had a face like that of an Alagog.”

“Oh god, that bad?” Bulma laughed as he poured himself another glass, surprised at how strong this peculiar indigo wine was. And odd, how it made him feel so relaxed...and damn, was he horny. _Shit._

“Too bad it wasn’t you, dressed in a thin dress, serving me wine, dropping on your _knees_.”

“ _Oh_ , I see. So, you want me to be your servant now? What would you have this poor, lowly servant do? Pray tell, my mighty king!” Bulma teased in a provocative tone, liking very much where the conversation was going. She would never have imagined that Vegeta, of all people, would be initiating _phone sex._

“I don’t want you to be a damn servant.”

“Shut up, I’m a servant now. What would you have me do?”

“First, not tell me to shut up…. Second, I would have you _worship_ your king.”

“With my mouth?”

“Oh shit yes.” He crooned, feeling his manhood stir beneath the fabric of his tight black pants. He ran his hand over himself, closing his eyes and stroking through the fabric as she continued.

“I would beg you for a touch, plead with you to let me wrap my lips around your dick, just a taste.”

“And I would definitely let you.”

“Damn it Vegeta this is a game, I’m your lowly servant and you have to tease...”

“Woman just get to the part where you’re…, gah, doing it!” He hesitated only a moment, settling back in and removing his erection from the fabric of his pants. Bulma sighed with a hint of exasperation before continuing again.

“I would drop to my knees in front of you, my mouth needy for you as you rub your cock on my unworthy mouth, grabbing my hair as you push yourself in slowly, teasing me with a taste.”

-

_The servant stared up at the monarch with longing eyes, desperate for the touch of her king, eager for just a taste of him as he pressed the head of his cock between her pouting lips. The servant licked the head, causing jolts of lust to pulse through his body at the touch of her warm, velvety tongue._

_He grabbed her teal hair tighter as she wrapped her lips firmly around his girth, pressing himself to the hilt slowly as she moaned around his length. He exhaled in ecstasy as the alien woman began to bob her head back and forth, back and forth…_

-

“Shit woman…” Vegeta husked as Bulma smiled, moaning as she pressed her vibrator to her clit, causing her insides to shiver, the buzzing vibration instantly sending jolts of bliss through her core.

“Your turn.” She whispered as he pumped his cock slowly, gritting his teeth and letting the wine remove all his inhibitions.

-

_The king let the servant lick, suck and pump his manhood until he felt a stirring, but he was not ready to climax just yet. He pulled away from her as she licked her plump, reddened lips with desire. She gazed up at him with heavy lids while she ran one delicate hand down her belly, placing it between her legs and rubbing herself through the thin black fabric of her servants dress._

_He looked down on her with a dangerous grin as she began to moan, and he walked behind her as she continued to please herself on her knees. He dropped to his own, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the rug as he pressed his chest against her back, savoring her soft creamy skin under his hard muscles. The servant shivered, sighing lustfully as her king pressed her front end to the thick rug, pulling her dress over her hips and running his hands to her breasts…._

_-_

“Fuck Bulma, I want to bend you over right fucking now.” Vegeta hissed, pumping harder now as Bulma moaned, her body a bundle of nerves firing pleasure as she turned the speed up on her vibrator.

“I want you now… _ah_ , I want you to fill me up and fuck me until I scream!”

-

_“I want you to fill me up and fuck me until I scream!” The servant moaned as the king grabbed her breasts, squeezing them tightly as she mewled wantonly beneath him. He thumbed her erect nipples as she panted, her body anticipating his cock as he grinded his form against her bare ass. His own excitement drove him wild as he bucked, teasing her as he slid his length over her wet, wanting slit._

_“Fuck me,_ please _!” The servant cried out into the rug as he grabbed her hips roughly, his desire bubbling over as he teased her with drawn out strokes, sliding himself between her lips and covering his cock with her sweet honey._

_“Beg more.” He husked as she grabbed the plush rug with both hands, panting out for him to take her, moaning that she needed him, that she wanted nothing more than to please her majesty. He relished in her praise, and she could hardly contain herself when he stopped his slow, methodical thrusting. He grinned wickedly as he guided himself into her gradually, eliciting a gasp from her as he held his own breath, growling low in his throat before plunging in to the hilt._

_She felt like a fucking dream…._

_-_

“I’m going to come, god damn it Vegeta!” Bulma breathed into the phone, her vibrator humming as she spread her lips, the vibration nearly driving her over the edge before he spoke, stopping her from reaching her climax.

“Oh no, _no_. Not fucking yet woman,” He growled, his cock weeping, the lubrication increasing the gratifying sensation with each stroke; every nerve in his cock screamed for release, “I want you to say the name of your king…scream it loud enough so the whole palace can hear it!”

-

_“Vegeta…Vegeta, oh fuck, my king!” The servant exclaimed, feeling her climax pooling inside of her, unable to contain it any longer as the king continuously hit her in the right spot. His sweat dripped onto her porcelain skin as he pounded into her, grabbing the sides of her hips as she began to shiver beneath him._

_“Vegeta!” The servant felt the tingle turn into a tide as it slid up from her center, bolting out toward her limbs and filling her head with a lusty haze as she climaxed, lips parted and moaning as the gratification fluttered away as fast as it had come. The king, fueled by the servant’s climax, soon felt his own release spill over as he bucked sporadically. He emptied  himself into her as he groaned, the pleasure radiating from his balls to his brain and filling his head with an intense aura for a few moments of pure ecstasy._

_The king sighed as his pleasure faded, rolling off the servant and laying face up on the rug, panting as the sweat cooled his body. The servant rolled to her side, not bothering to pull the thin shift back down as she laid her head on her hands, her bust spilling out the front of the fabric as the king glanced over to her._

_“My king, I love…”_

- 

“I love you.” Bulma whispered as Vegeta’s breathing steadied. 

“The servant doesn’t tell the king she loves him woman…that’s astoundingly stupid.”

“The servant didn’t tell you that, I _did_ jackass.” She huffed indignantly, throwing the vibrator to the end of couch and resting her head on her arm with a sigh.

“Sentimental woman.” Vegeta breathed, making a face at the mess he had made on his hand and pants. He shook his head disgustedly.

“To think the king of all Saiyans has lowered himself to… _pleasuring himself on the godsdamn handheld_.”

“Phone sex. It’s called phone sex.” Bulma smiled, blinking tiredly as he scoffed.

“Whatever woman, I just…I can’t believe we just did that.”

“But you have to admit, it was fun!” 

“Tch.” 

“And it felt good, right?” 

“Hmm. It’s still pathetic.” He retorted, grinning to himself in the darkness of the foreign room. It _was_ pathetic… but he had to admit, it _was_ fun.


End file.
